The Bunko Shimbun
by Gumi Reloaded
Summary: New Meiji News straight from the laptop of Mishima Eiji, from the Sunshine Cafe to the mysterious vigilante, the Bunko Shimbun keeps you in the know. "The Truth Shall Make Ye Fere"
1. Feb 6th, 2060: Amped Up and Going Mad

The News February 6th, 2060: Sunshine Cafe

The Bunko Shimbun

Op. Ed.  
AMPED UP AND GOING MAD  
Mishima Eiji

Yesterday, at 1:30 p.m., an altercation between New Meiji police and a gang of, as yet unnamed personages, erupted inside a lower quarter diner called the Sunshine Cafe. Although it's unconfirmed, Matsuda Jiro (17), a witness to the fracas claimed: "These guys were AMP'd out of their minds, man!"

In technical terms, AMP falls into the category of popular street drugs which is said to improve focus, strength and make their addicts completely bloody well out of their minds. Though the police neither confirmed nor denied the claim, it was obvious this was not your regular resisting arrest. Further rumors indicate that one of the diseased was a Hiroshi S. (24), a man in and out of the court systems for crimes such as petty theft, assault and battery, and dealing near Kureha Middle School. So why, you may ask, was he let go after being found guilty of trying to peddle AMP to kids not even old enough to drink? The New Meiji P.D. had no comment, as usual, but perhaps being the son of Superintendent Hiroshi Inazo (47) has something to do with it.

These aren't just crimes, any more, these are lives. New Meiji is consuming itself, like a snake eating its own tail. In the past five years, the number of AMP users has risen 15% and, perhaps more frightening, there is rumor of a new drug on the market which makes AMP look like Advil. What are the P.D. and the New Meiji seat doing about it? I can't tell you, but I can tell you that it's not enough.

We deserve to live in a safe city. We deserve a police force that will get out of their coffee houses and actually police, not just harass citizens who may have differing opinions. Even the great city of New Meiji can only bend so much before it breaks.

M.E.

**The following is an email exchange between Mishima Eiji and Captain Saitoh Hajime**

From: Mishima Eiji (.jp)  
To: Saitou Hajime (email hidden)

Subject: The Sunshine Cafe Massacre

I understand that you were involved in the mowing down of several gang members at the Sunshine Cafe, yesterday. It's rumored that the police used unnecessary force. Would you care to set the record straight? For once?

If so, and I highly suggest you do, please give me a call. You'll know my number.

Sincerely,

Mishima Eiji

~~~  
Bunko Shimbun  
Editor/Founder

**From: ****saitoh_hajime**

I can state with absolute certainty that no lawn mowers were involved.

Other than this, No comment. Moron.

Please direct any and all press inquiries to the following webmail address:

**From: ****mishima_eiji**

I can read your strike-throughs, you know Moron

Contact them so they can give me the runaround? No thanks. I would prefer it straight from the source. Or was that just a hint that you want a bribe? Well, sorry, unlike most of the mindless sheep which you can crush under your authoritarian heel, I'm not so easily swayed.

I can see buying you a coffee, though.

Are you afraid of accidentally saying something vital? Something the government wants to hide?

**From: ****saitoh_hajime**

I can buy my own coffee and don't need to wear heels. Honestly, Kid, where do you come up with this stuff?

Other than this,No Comment. Please direct any and all press inquiries to the following webmail address:

**From: ****mishima_eiji**

It's my right to know, you know. It's my taxes paying your over-inflated salary. to match your over-inflated ego. See? I can be witty, too.

**From: ****saitoh_hajime**

Moron.

Buying me a cup of coffee is a privilege, not a right.

Considering that you are a member of the press, I would highly suggest you familiarize yourself with the difference.

.org/wiki/Constitution_of_Japan

**From: ****mishima_eiji**

Huh. I didn't know this was created so long ago. I guess there's not so much of a difference between old Meiji and New Meiji, is there? We're both shifting toward different ideals, though I can't say the New Meiji shift is going in the right direction.

Although we kind of blew article 9 out of the water, didn't we? "Japanese people forever renounce war as a sovereign right of the nation and the threat or use of force as means of settling international disputes."

Why did we even fight that war. Why was it so important? Was it the people that pressured the government or the other way around. I truly don't know the answer to this. But I'm determined to find out.

Regardless, as you can see, Saitou-san, the constitution is highly fallible. I apologize for my inflammatory words earlier, but I really only want the truth, not the usual runaround and government rhetoric.

You know, there used to be a Shinsengumi saying.

"悪即斬" (aku soku zan)

But of course that's faintly barbaric these days, so I live by the phrase

"悪即暴き出す" (aku soku abakidasu. Loosely: expose criminal activities)

So whether I get it from you or someone else, I will know the truth.

**From: ****saitoh_hajime**

I like the first saying better. Always have. Always will.

As for your search for truth, let me know when you manage to find it.

Otherwise...

No Comment. Please direct any and all press inquiries to the following webmail address:

**From: ****mishima_eiji**

I don't doubt that you do. Killing only begets killing, sir. Violence only leads to violence.

I see you're a stubborn one. Nevertheless, we'll see who wins out in the end.


	2. Feb 6th, 2060: Police Action

The Bunko Shimbun  
Feburary 6th, 2060

POLICE ACTION  
_Mishima Eiji_

Two hours ago at 10:00 am, Officer Fujimori Umagoe (25) informed the press of a police intercept on one of the suspects at the Sunshine Cafe Massacre, which Captain Saitoh Hajime (33), commander of the third unit of the New Meiji PD, was injured in. Why they are intercepting is unclear, how they know where the suspect is, is also unclear. Is this just another attempt for the New Meiji PD to scapegoat a poor innocent? Is Captain Saitoh Hajime out for revenge for the major burns he suffered? According to a reliable witness at Fukoka hospital said that the burns were:

"Quite serious but nothing he can't live through."

Is this intercept another stunt by the New Meiji PD to drum up popularity? Especially with the new reforms that are allegedy on their way from capital seat? While this intrepid reporter is still attempting to contact Officer Saitoh Hajime for his side of the story, he has yet to give it, which can be seen as an attempt to obfuscate the truth.

What do you have to hide, Officer Saitoh? New Meiji, the people you serve and protect, wish to know.

_M.E._

The Bunko Shimbun  
Feburary 7th, 2060

悪即暴き出す

(aku soku abakidasu)

-  
ed. note: Takes place before Street Commerce 101


	3. Feb 6th, 2060: EMail Warning

**From: Mishima Eiji  
To: Saitoh Hajime **

About 45 minutes ago, Fujimori contacted me through e-mail and wanted me to spread the news that you were having an affair with a certain DOJ official. I promptly returned the e-mail and told him to shove it since I'm not a gossip mag. He got pretty angry. I don't know how much of a threat he actually is but it's clear to me that you have enemies. Watch your step, yeah? Police with enemies have a nasty way of turning up dead.

Mishima Eiji

Bunko Shimbun  
Editor/Founder

"The Truth Shall Make Ye Fere"

悪即暴き出す

**From: Saitoh Hajime (ENCRYPTED AND SECURED - TXT MSG FRM HSAITOH)**

If you show me an officer or a member of the press, for that matter, who has no enemies, then you are showing me an individual who is not doing his/her duty.

Speaking of duty...

As a member of the press corps, you have every right to attend and cover interceptions that are made public. I will not, and ought not suggest that you do otherwise. The intercept notice that you forwarded to me is out of my jurisdiction, and therefore is not something I can or will comment on, other than to suggest that an extra measure of caution would be warranted if you determine that coverage is appropriate.

Keep your eyes open.

H. Saitoh

**From: Mishima Eiji**

I don't know how to do that fancy encrypting stuff, so I'll keep this brief. I have no intention in attending. I think it's bloody well stupid to allow the public to attend when things could get out of hand no matter how well trained the police force is.

That being said, I will of course be reporting on the results of that no matter how many complaints certain officers lodge against me.

Finally, if what you say is true, you must have many enemies, sir.

Watch your back.


	4. Feb 7th, 2060: The Toll

The Bunko Shimbun  
Feburary 7th, 2060

The Toll  
Op. Ed.  
_Mishima Eiji_

Fujimori Umagoe, Miyura Ryoto, Tokuda Yoshi, Sato Kouta, Ishigura Hayao.

At seven a.m. this morning, at an intercept in the lower districts of New Meiji, these five officers, these five brave men died at the hands of a, likely drug crazed, murderer. By now, there will be few who don't know this news. Few who don't know how brutal their deaths were. Probably even more brutal than we were led to believe.

There is something going on here. Something that we're not meant to know about. How else can you explain this connection to the Sunshine Cafe massacre, where a similar number of victims were brutally murdered in a similar way?

We, the citizens of New Meiji, must stand up for our rights and freedom of information. We need to know who this psychopath is in our midst and what we can do to stop him, or at the very least protect ourselves. The time has come for the police to tell the truth. The whole truth. And nothing but the truth.

At 1:00 this afternoon, Uramura Muraki (53), longtime chief of the New Meiji PD, will be giving a press release about this tragedy. What will you say Uramura-san? Will you obfuscate the facts with empty promises as usual? OR will you tell us what is going on? We are not mindless sheep, sir. We deserve to know what is happening.

Tell us the truth, Uramura. New Meiji will be listening.

_M.E._

悪即暴き出す


End file.
